I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!
by Franessa Black
Summary: "Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! :)

Ah, bueno, aquí traigo una nueva mini-historia que consta de 8 viñetas (como me gusta llamar al intermedio entre drabble y lo que se consideraría one-shot por cantidad de palabras, pero que no es ni drabble ni one-shot XD), y ya cuando vayan leyendo la historia sabrán de qué tratan. No es que cada situación sea independiente de la otra, tan sólo considérenlo como una historia de corta duración y de capítulos breves ;)

¡Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Prólogo

Kagome suspiró, su mirada achocolatada fija en el gran espejo que reflejaba su figura; llevó una mano hasta las múltiples hebras que conformaban el cabello azabache, y las desordenó con un ligero movimiento, observando como algunas caían, otras volvían a su estado original, el resto suspendidas a mitad de camino. Negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios y haciendo una mueca de disgusto, regresando nuevamente a su análisis de anatomía, razón por la cual llevaba minutos en la misma posición, ahí parada frente al gran espejo, tan sólo vistiendo su ropa interior, una lencería blanquecina que no dejaba mostrar más que el valle de sus pechos y en el inferior tan sólo la línea del bikini (como se acostumbra a decir).

¿Un ataque de vanidad? No específicamente, pero sí se le podía llamar así, puesto que estaba intentando encontrar un nuevo estilo que se acomodara a su edad y a sus necesidades. Más que nada, a los gustos de cierto hanyô que prefería no nombrar ahora.

—_Kikyô es mujer. Tú una niña. _

No habían sido las palabras exactas, pero sí era un resumen de lo que quiso decir con la frase completa. Y mierda, aún su decir surtía efecto.

El problema se remontaba, literalmente, 500 años atrás, a una de esas noches donde su antepasada decidió hacer acto de presencia, obviamente escondida en alguna parte del bosque, pero haciéndose notar al enviar sus serpientes cazadoras de almas en dirección hacia donde ellos acampaban. Claramente, llamando a Inuyasha (aunque, sinceramente, estaba cuestionando si también lo hacía para molestarla a ella); historia breve, el medio demonio desapareció hasta altas horas de la mañana, y como era costumbre, Kagome no pudo dormir sin despertarse cada dos minutos, viéndose obligada a esperarlo.

Eventualmente, no le recriminó cuando lo vio llegar, sabiendo que era inevitable el encuentro entre ambos amantes, además de que no era su madre ni su novia como para atribuirse el derecho de cuestionarle sus acciones. Sin embargo, esa vez fue distinto, puesto que un simple comentario de Shippô dio paso a lo que se transformó en la discusión que terminó con ella regresando de mala manera a su época.

—¿Por qué Kagome está tan enojada? —había preguntado Inuyasha al verla tan callada, también notando que no le dirigía la palabra.

—Fuiste donde Kikyô-sama, ¿cierto? —dijo Miroku.

—Sí, pero no es para que…

—Ay, perro idiota. Hasta yo que soy un niño lo entiendo. Le juras que la protegerás por siempre y te vas con otra —mencionó el pequeño zorro mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Sin contar que te pones celoso de Kôga como si Kagome-chan te perteneciera.

—Keh, yo no me pongo celoso, no seas estúpido —dicho aquello, su puño se estrelló contra la coronilla de Shippô.

—¡Osuwari!

Una sola palabra, la fuerza de gravedad obedeciendo como si fuese su ama; el cuerpo del medio demonio se estampó contra el suelo, la tierra saliendo de su boca en un escupo en cuanto él levantó la cabeza para encarar a la voz femenina que dio la orden.

—¡Por la mierda, Kagome! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ella no contestó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —silencio fue lo que obtuvo—. ¡Eres insoportable!

—¿Ah sí? Entonces déjame y vete con tu querida Kikyô.

Inuyasha no tuvo idea del momento en que la sacerdotisa entró a la conversación, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, le contestaría de vuelta porque nunca perdía ante las discusiones con Kagome.

—Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú.

La pelinegra le hubiera respondido si no hubiese sabido el efecto que aquellas simples palabras tendrían en ella. No entendía cómo, de todas las cosas que alguna vez se gritaron, fuese precisamente esta la que lograra sacarle un par de lágrimas, y ni siquiera porque le haya dicho que era una niña caprichosa e inmadura, sino que había recalcado aquello como la razón del por qué aún —y siempre— prefería a su antepasada antes que a ella.

Otro osuwari salió de su boca mientras agradecía tener las fuerzas suficientes como para correr lejos.

Kagome volvió a tirar otra prenda de ropa, ¡era tercera vez que se probaba algo! Pero estaba en esos días en que nada parecía quedarte bien, independiente del físico que tuvieras. Había sido estúpida la discusión, y que se preocupara tanto porque Inuyasha la considerara una niña aún era bastante infantil (¡Ja! Irónico), pero no podían culparla, lastimeramente… estaba enamorada, y sus comentarios valían más que todo.

Además, estaba decidida a ganarse el corazón del hanyô.

¿Quizás Kikyô le dio clases de arquería a Cupido a cambio de que Inuyasha la amara?

Bien, deliraba.

—¡Idiota! Inuyasha tonto, insensible. ¿Él diciéndome que soy inmadura? No tiene idea de lo que habla.

Se dejó caer en su cama luego de haberse puesto el pijama, ya la noche estaba presente y tampoco pensaba quedarse una semana en su casa, era más importante recolectar los fragmentos y encontrar a Naraku. Por otro lado, estaba segura de que el hanyô, eventualmente, vendría a buscarla entre mañana o el día siguiente (pasado mañana, para ser exacta).

Lo malo es que no tenía sueño. Y como mañana era domingo, no había razón que la obligara a despertarse temprano; su madre y su abuelo ya dormían, lo que significaba que tenía dos opciones: jugar con Sôta o quedarse en su habitación y buscar algo con qué entretenerse.

La decisión era obvia.

Estiró el brazo, abrió la gaveta de su cómoda y tanteó con los dedos para ver lo que había. Finalmente, sacó lo que reconoció como una revista, de esas que acostumbraba a comprarse antes y que revisaba con sus amigas por los típicos consejos para adolescentes que traía (cuando se quedaban a dormir no habían cosas más entretenidas). La hojeó sin mucho interés, pero no fue hasta que vio la página 28 que se detuvo con tan sólo leer el título del tema.

—Siete técnicas para conquistar a un hombre.

Sonrió, una idea surcando por su mente.

¿Infantil creer en ello? Una mierda, poco le importaba, porque después de esto… Inuyasha nunca más la vería como una niña.

* * *

><p>Ya aquí se hacen la idea de qué va y de qué se trataran los siguientes capítulos, esas 7 tácticas que Kagome utilizará para hacer cambiar la opinión de Inuyasha. ¿Funcionará? Quién sabe (sólo yo :D)<p>

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Si lo desean, pueden dejar un comentario, siempre son bienvenidos :)

El señor del mostacho se despide :{D

Os adoro (:

**Franessa Black**


	2. Miss Simpatía

¡Hola! :)

Aquí publico un nuevo capítulo mientras celebro que terminé con mis exámenes del semestre y soy "levemente" libre por dos semanas, así que puedo respirar y ser feliz xD

¡Muchas gracias a todos quienes comentaron! También a los que leyeron la historia y la dejaron en sus alertas o favoritos :)

**sajuhe: **Los capítulos, como dije en el prólogo, no son largos, sino que pequeños, pero divertidos y con contenido. Por ahora, gracias a la universidad, no puedo escribir historias con extensos capítulos, ando con el tiempo apretadísimo u.u Pero espero que, de igual manera, te guste este :D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Nik: **Bueno, aquí está la continuación. Que bueno que te haya gustado el comienzo, prometo que los capítulos que vienen serán mejores ;) ¡Gracias por el review! :D

**Itzel: **Inuyasha siempre ha sido un lindo-idiota, te da coraje algunas veces, pero aun así te encanta XD No te preocupes, odio cuando las personas dejan a la mitad sus historias y siempre que comienzo una, la termino no importa cuándo ni cómo sea :) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo!

**hi-chan: **Jajaja, ¿cierto que dan ganas de pegarle? Inuyasha idiota u.u Aquí está el capítulo, ojalá te guste :) ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Y ahora, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo.

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino que es de Takahashi Rumiko (igual descubrí que soy su hija perdida y por las reglas de sucesión por causa de muerte me correspondería llevarme los derechos de autor / Igual, quizás puede que sea mentira lo que dije antes)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Miss Simpatía

**Técnica N° 1: La simpática. **

_Si crees que la simpatía es la mejor característica de tu personalidad, pero te molesta que sólo te vean como una chica graciosa, es hora de que dejes ese pensamiento y que explotes ese lado de ti que tanto gusta a los demás. Los hombres buscan no sólo una mujer despampanante sino también una mujer con la que puedan compartir, sentirse cómodos y pasar un buen rato__. No reprimas tu buen humor o tus chistes, diviértete y sé como eres, ellos se rendirán ante tu encanto._

Kagome leyó atentamente cada una de las palabras, memorizándolas, casi como si fueran la materia para un examen que tenía al día siguiente. Desde el domingo que estuvo repasando la revista, observando si en algún otro lugar mencionaban diversos consejos para poder conseguir su objetivo. Realmente, nunca pensó que las revistas en algún momento le serían útiles, menos que terminaría tomando actitudes que se definían en ellas, siempre pensó que eran una estupidez, que no funcionarían.

Ahora su opinión había cambiado drásticamente.

Y es que tampoco pensó que se enamoraría de un hanyô —lo último que podría habérsele cruzado por la mente—, menos que sería mientras él tuviese una novia, o algo así, que haya fallecido y resucitaran para que luego quisiera llevárselo al infierno, ¡más encima Inuyasha aceptándolo!

¿Loca? Sí, ya sabían la razón del por qué nunca había mencionado a sus amigos sobre los viajes que hacía.

Bien, llegaba la hora de poner en plan los consejos. Metió la revista en la mochila pequeña que llevaría, puesto que la que acostumbraba a traer se había quedado en la otra época, dentro de ella también había un par de ropas que planeaba usar en caso de que esta táctica —o las siguientes— no le funcionara, maquillaje metido entremedio de todo. Bajó las escaleras sólo para encontrarse con que su familia no estaba. Bueno, no les preocuparía mucho, ya sabían que se iría de todos modos. Se arregló la falda rosa que eligió en la mañana, luego observando con atención la remera blanca de tiras que se había puesto; estaba cansada de usar su uniforme, además de que no podía arriesgarse a que tuviesen que comprarle otro por mancharlo con sangre o romperlo, no eran baratos.

Saltó por el pozo, sonriendo a medida que las luces púrpuras le envolvían, finalmente pisando suelo firme que le indicaba acababa de terminar su viaje; se apresuró en salir, agarrándose de las ramas que habían crecido a lo largo del tiempo, unas que le permitían subir sin mayor problema. Avanzó unos pasos, pero teniendo que detenerse a la fuerza cuando vio que una figura se acercaba rápidamente directo a ella. Se asustó, y maldijo por no tener su arco y flechas con ella, sin embargo, ese sentimiento se desvaneció al momento en que reconoció al ser desconocido como su víctima en todo el experimento.

—Inuyasha, ¡qué alegría verte! —gritó con entusiasmo, esbozado su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? ¿Piensas viajar así? —el hanyô frunció el ceño, analizándola.

Kagome se tragó todas las ganas de golpearlo. No tenía idea de si la mirada del medio demonio significaba algo bueno o malo, aun así mantuvo su sonrisa de lado a lado, y pensó en que necesitaría un masaje para sus pómulos después de esto.

—Eso no importa ahora. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y los chicos? ¡Los extrañé demasiado! Aunque bueno, teniendo a un muchacho como tú, no debo preocuparme para nada.

La pelinegra río. Inuyasha se mantenía tan serio como en un principio.

—Te debo una disculpa, lamento haberte mandado al suelo, no tenía por qué hacerlo, muy tonto de mi parte. Pero bueno, ya sabes como la tierra te ama.

¿Se supone que eso era una broma? Bueno, no estaba cumpliendo su efecto, sino que todo lo contrario, porque el hanyô frunció el ceño aún más ante sus palabras.

Mierda, esto no estaba funcionado.

—Ay, Inuyasha, qué serio —le golpeó el brazo, soltando una risilla.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? Estás demasiado rara.

Dicho aquello, el medio demonio volteó, emprendiendo el camino hacia la aldea. Kagome corrió para alcanzarlo, volviendo a sonreír en cuanto estuvo a la visibilidad del hanyô. No se rendiría tan fácil, Inuyasha caería en algún momento por su simpatía, por sus bromas, ¡eso decía la puta revista! Parecía ser que no se estaba esforzando mucho, tenía que ser más alegre, más bromista, ¿dónde estaba su lado payaso cuando lo necesitaba? Quizás perdido en lo más recóndito de su mente, a lo mejor se había quedado tirado en su cama, olvidado.

Bien, decía estupideces.

—Inuyasha, eres demasiado rígido.

—¿Yo? Tú me pones así.

—Claro, si las mujeres somos el conjunto de curvas capaz de poner recta la única curva que tiene el hombre.

Silencio. Risa nerviosa, seriedad en Inuyasha.

Malísima frase para decir en momentos como ese, especialmente a una persona como Inuyasha. Si su propósito había sido que él la mirara extraño, con una ceja alzada y casi boquiabierto, pues… lo consiguió, porque esa era la misma descripción aplicable a la expresión del hanyô.

Kagome intentó reír, pero salió más parecido a un gemido de lástima y desesperación. Empezó a sudar, inhalando y exhalando más rápido de lo acostumbrado, esto de ser graciosa no iba con ella. Lo peor de todo era que Inuyasha seguía callado, aún observándola incrédulo a sus palabras, ¡y más encima tenía un oído desarrollado! Esas adorables orejas de perro ya no estaban a su favor.

—¿Qué… qué dijiste?

—Nada. Debes haber oído mal.

—Kagome, tengo mis sentidos más desarrollados, y creo saber perfectamente lo que escuché.

—Te digo que no dije nada.

—¡Escuché claramente!

—¡No, Inuyasha!

—¡Sí!

—¡No! Cállate, idiota.

—Estúpida.

—¡Imbécil!

—Loca.

Suspiró, terminando con la discusión que nunca debería haber sucedido. Esto no estaba funcionando, ¡conseguía los resultados contrarios! La simpatía no era su fuerte, menos decir bromas sin sentido, no tenía idea de los momentos en que podía hablar, y claro, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es una frase con connotación sexual y que había escuchado de un compañero de clase en una junta.

—Te está haciendo mal juntarte con Miroku.

Genial. Simplemente maravilloso. Ahora pensaba que era una pervertida. Debía aprender a quedarse callada, y estudiar las costumbres de aquella época, donde claramente la sexualidad seguía siendo un tema tabú. ¿Qué aún trataban de esconder que existen deseos por el sexo opuesto? ¡Ja! No en la actualidad, o por lo menos de donde venía ella.

¡Argh! Necesitaba un masaje en los pómulos, urgente. La sonrisa que tanto había practicado desapareció; se suponía que ser graciosa, relajada, era uno de sus fuertes, así era normalmente, no intentaba cambiar nada de su personalidad, excepto exagerar con ser simpática y querer lanzar una broma cada cinco segundos.

—Niña inmadura.

¿Miss Simpatía? Tachado.

* * *

><p>Y eso es.<p>

Dios, esa frase que dice Kagome a mí me mata, la encuentro genial xD Y más decírsela a Inuyasha, que el pobre jura que ella es Santa Teresa de Calcuta.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! :) Dejen su comentario si así lo desean.

Os quiero ;D

**Franessa Black**

Junto al Señor del mostacho :**{**D


	3. Damisela En Apuros

¡Hola! :)

¡Yay! Llegó el viernes, eso significa que empieza el fin de semana (y no tengo clases hoy), así que soy feliz. Bueno, traigo el nuevo capítulo, y quizás no es tan gracioso como el anterior, pero no se contengan, ríanse si quieren, inflan mi ego (?

¡Oh! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que llegaron, ¡vaya! Esta historia está teniendo buena recepción, nunca me lo esperé :) Son unos amores.

**sajuhe:** ¿Kagome sexy? Quizás la veamos más adelante, pero sí, te diré que hay un capítulo en donde la chica se pone un tanto candente con Inuyasha, ahí veremos la reacción que tiene con ese tipo de actitudes. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, un beso! :)

**hi-chan: **jajaja, es de lo peor tener que andar sonriendo a todo el mundo, a mí también me ha tocado y de verdad que después necesito un masaje en las mejillas :D Kagome, sí, exagera bastante las técnicas, pero entiéndela, está desesperada por conquistarlo. ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! :D

Y sin más, les dejo el capítulo :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Damisela en apuros

**Técnica N° 2: La inocente. **

_Ser una chica desprotegida, delicada y con ansias de protección es una gran carnada para los hombr__es que en su calidad de ¿machos? adoran a la mujer que los necesite. Para esto sé una mujer delicada, femenina, que necesite de su hombre para solucionar detalles de la vida cotidiana. Debes ser recatada y nunca le discutas mucho, en el fondo hazle sentir que es el centro de tu universo y lo tendrás dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidas._

Ok. Ésta DEBÍA funcionar.

Inuyasha siempre la rescataba, no había mucha diferencia entre lo normal, por ello es que tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en la táctica. Gritar auxilio, necesitarlo a él, halagarlo con que es fuerte, agradecerle por salvarla, todo lo tenía previamente ensayado; sería pan comido, no veía razón por la cual no lo conquistaría de esta manera, conociendo lo orgulloso que era, de seguro que alguien le expresara que no podía vivir sin su ayuda, le subiría el ego de una manera indescriptible.

Ahora tan sólo tenía que esperar a que un yôkai decidiera atacarlos.

Y qué mejor manera para conseguirlo que pasearse sola por el bosque, atardeciendo y con una botella con fragmentos de la perla colgando en su cuello. De algo le debía servir el ver esas películas de Disney cuando pequeña, soñar con ser una princesa en peligro era el deseo de cualquier niña, y no era extraño que ella quisiera hacerlo cuando era una adolescente.

No, no había nada de raro. Especialmente cuando ansiabas que un demonio te quisiera matar de una forma que, precisamente, no sería indolora.

Sacó los fragmentos, observando la botella cristalina entre sus manos; la alzó, sacudiéndola en el aire, como si con ello quisiera atraer a cualquier criatura sobrenatural que rondara por el lugar. Además, se había puesto perfume en montones, sólo para que notaran su olor, y así se tentaran mucho más: la perla de Shikon y una humana para cenar, combinación perfecta.

Obviamente cuando no sabían que un hanyô los destrozaría con su espada en cuanto se le acercaban, pero ese era un detalle que el yôkai no conocería hasta que tuviese su encuentro directo con el filo atravesándole el cuerpo.

—Vamos, yo sé que estás por ahí —susurró, avanzando lentamente entre los árboles.

Escuchó un ruido, algo en los arbustos se movía. Tragó en seco, actualmente nerviosa de lo que podría ser, igual no era bastante atrayente que repentinamente un ogro quisiera matarte, por no decir que estaba muy lejos de ser placentero. Pero confiaba en que Inuyasha ya la estaba buscando, además de que sus sentidos desarrollados serían capaces de advertir el peligro antes de… que realmente se viera amenazada.

Como ahora.

—¡Niña, entrégame los fragmentos!

Ni habló para negarse, pero la respuesta era lógica.

—Te los quitaré y luego… —se pasó la lengua por los morados labios que poseía, una imagen bastante desagradable—, te comeré.

¿Dónde mierda estaba Inuyasha cuando lo necesitaba? Se estaba demorando mucho a su gusto y su bienestar. Corrió, gritando el nombre de su supuesto salvador, desesperada porque el demonio no estuviese jugando con ella y que realmente no tuviese la velocidad suficiente para alcanzarla, nadie sabía cuando de un momento a otro le saltaría por encima, la tiraría al suelo y eventualmente devoraría hasta que quedara en los huesos (si es que no se los comía también).

—¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha!

—No te sirve de nada escapar, ¡te atraparé!

Joder, estaba muerta. Empezó a considerar que había malinterpretado las palabras, porque en la descripción no salía "ponerse en peligro y esperar a que te salvaran", sino que simplemente decía que le hiciera sentir importante, que le pidieras ayuda para tus cosas. Pero los creadores de la revista no tenían idea de que ella intentaba conquistar con sus tácticas a un hanyô.

Bien, podía partir con despedirse internamente, aunque poco le ayudaba que las imágenes de su vida completa no estuvieran pasando por su cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba la puta luz blanca? Tendría una muerte como la mierda, eso ya lo sabía, pero por lo menos podrían hacerla un poco más llevable.

Kami-sama la odiaba.

—¡Te comeré, huma…!

—¡Kaze no Kizu!

Esas palabras fueron música para sus oídos.

—¡Eres estúpida o qué!

Esas no tanto.

—Kagome, ¿qué mierda? Explícame porque no te entiendo. Vienes con fragmentos a pasearte por el bosque, por favor dime que no lo hiciste para buscar que te atacaran.

Tendría que mentirle. Y ella era horrible para eso.

—No puede ser. ¿Primero esa broma idiota y ahora esto? Algo debió haberte sucedido en tu época como para que te volvieras loca.

No podía responderle, porque sabía que tenía la culpa de todo. Definitivamente mal interpretó el consejo; se supone que tu príncipe te abrazaría, te preguntaría si estaban bien, luego te besaría los labios con una pasión desgarradora para dar paso al matrimonio que les permitiría vivir felices para siempre. Este no era su caso, porque Inuyasha estaba lejos de ser un príncipe azul, y ella tan sólo era una niña en apuros, el título de princesa no le alcanzaba.

—Lo siento —susurró, bajando la cabeza.

—Keh. Idiota, no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando vi a ese demonio cerca de ti.

Eso fue mucho más reconfortante. Sonrió ante sus palabras, dándose cuenta que Inuyasha siempre ha sabido que ella lo necesita, y él le aseguraba con estas acciones que estaría todas esas veces. Claramente, si no la mataban primero.

—Gracias por salvarme.

—No me agradezcas nada. Tienes suerte de que haya llegado a tiempo.

—Aun así, gracias.

El hanyô la observó, sus ojos dorados analizándola en profundidad. Kagome no pudo evitar temblar, esa mirada siempre era capaz de hacerla ceder ante todo, de desnudarla y vestirla en cinco segundos, sacando a flote sus sentimientos más recónditos, haciéndola sonreír, reírse, incluso llorar.

—Vamos, niña.

Mierda. Cuando creyó que había algún avance, sus ilusiones se desmoronaban en cuestión de instantes. Ciertamente había logrado preocuparlo, pero no creía que de una manera para que se enamorara, ¡claro que no! ¿Quién conquistaba a un hombre poniéndose en peligro? Nadie, ¡nadie! Y ella como estúpida ofreciéndose a los demonios, aunque sólo porque confiaba ciegamente en que él vendría a socorrerla, cosa que sucedió actualmente, pero aún así había sido una acción inmadura.

No estaba preparada para ser de la realeza.

Tachada inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>Aww... Inuyasha el salvador. Ahí vieron que el chico no es tan malo, siempre la socorre, ¡y se preocupó! :D Vamos viendo un leve avance, aunque no en lo del concepto de que ella es una niña XD<p>

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Espero que les haya gustado.

Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :)

¡Os adoro! Y ya saben, el Señor del Mostacho también :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


	4. Sexy Lady

¡Hola! :)

Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que han llegado! Dios, son demasiados, pero me encantan, ¡ustedes me encantan! :D Prometo, si es que puedo, enviarles a Inuyasha de regalo (? Ya saben, algún día obtendré los derechos de autor y será mío, muahaha (?

Esta semana ha sido de locos. Como fue el estreno de Harry Potter, tuve una semana muy movida. Soy parte del grupo oficial de fansclub en mi ciudad (Hogwarts Temuco) e hicimos un evento para recibir la película, tuve que disfrazarme de Luna Lovegood, así que ya ven, ¡Harry Potter Manía! :D Pero soy feliz, quedé muy satisfecha con la película; si aún no la han visto, ¡véanla! Se las recomiendo totalmente.

Hoy decidí publicar porque ¡salí de vacaciones de invierno! Dos semanas sin clases (aunque mucho estudio u.u), soy feliz XD

**sajuhe: **ay, Kagome se mete en puros problemas con sus tácticas, e Inuyasha sigue pensando que es una niña, ¡peor! Pobre, espero que pronto logre convencerlo de que es una mujer, quizás con esta técnica que viene pueda lograrlo ;D ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso! :)

**Just: **jajaja, sí, toda la razón, ¡Inuyasha siempre la caga! XD Me encantó que dijeras eso :D Y el Señor del Mostacho te manda un saludo enorme, acá está :**{**D Espera saltar pronto a la fama el caballero XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :)

**hi-chan: **bueno, ella quiso ponerse en peligro, ¡es una idiota! Inuyasha tiene toda la razón con regañarla por eso, ¡es que no puede! XD ¡Vamos que se puede, Kagome! :) ¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! ;)

Y sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Sexy Lady

**Técnica N° 3: Sensualidad extrema.**

_Una mujer que sea el centro de las miradas, que use un vestuario sensual, maquillaje notorio, labios rojos, ojos intensos, con actitudes sofisticadas pero sensuales, es el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre. Pero ojo con esta técnica, ya que si no lo haces bien o pasas el lími__te de lo glamoroso a lo grosero te podrías convertir frente a los ojos de tu chico en una mujer para pasar el rato y nada más._

Bien, ahora sacaba el armamento pesado.

La época de las guerras civiles no era de aquellas en donde la sensualidad fuese un tema abierto, por eso sabía que esto funcionaría sin duda alguna. Obviamente, llamaría la atención si utilizaba cualquier cosa que mostrara más piel de lo debido, si su simple falda de escolar ya causaba sensación, ni se imaginaba las miradas que atraería con el vestido negro y de escote que había elegido para la ocasión.

Y por mucho que Inuyasha no fuese interesado en las apariencias, tampoco era de cartón. Un hombre como los demás, lo que significaba que de alguna manera le gustaría ver a una mujer más producida, maquillada, nunca en exceso, pero que sí demostrase elegancia tanto al caminar como al hablar.

Definitivamente algo que Kikyô no tenía. Un cambio siempre era bueno.

Se desordenó el cabello, pasando desinteresadamente una mano por las hebras, dejando que cayesen libremente; sacó el pequeño espejo que venía en el bolso del maquillaje, luego con gran concentración delineó por fuera sus ojos, un color negro que resaltaba aún más lo achocolatado de ellos, además de que combinaba con el grisáceo que había escogido como sombra para los párpados. Entreabrió los labios, ahora pintados con un rojo intenso, casi cereza, que los hacía ver más anchos (moderadamente), y apetecibles, por otro lado, tenían un sabor a frutilla que permitiría disfrutar aún más si llegaba a conseguir un beso.

Era de noche, y para su buena suerte, Sango y Miroku no estaban, debido a que se habían ido a la aldea de los exterminadores, puesto que la chica alegó que necesitaba pulir sus armas, y el monje aprovechó la ocasión para hacer lo mismo, aunque Kagome sabía que también quería pasar su tiempo a solas con la taijiya.

Genial por ellos, mejor para ella.

Shippô y la anciana Kaede andaban en una aldea aledaña; no tenía idea qué hacían, tampoco le importaba mucho.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes que Inuyasha entrara a la cabaña, sus brazos metidos bajo las anchas mangas de su traje, el rostro sin expresión alguna, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, Tessaiga reposaba en su cintura, el cabello platinado caía como siempre hasta la zona baja de la espalda, las orejas de perro erguidas para escuchar cualquier sonido, y sus orbes dorados despreocupadamente pasando por cada rincón de la pequeña habitación.

O por lo menos así se veía antes de encontrarse con Kagome.

El hanyô detuvo su paso inmediatamente, ahora la boca no tenía esa mueca recta, sino que se hallaba ligeramente entreabierta, sus ojos ámbar recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo la figura femenina, y la chica juró haber visto su manzana de adán moverse por haber tragado saliva. _Algo_ había llamado la atención del medio demonio, y ese algo tenía nombre y apellido.

Kagome. Higurashi.

—¿No tienes frío?

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar, pero indudablemente eran mejor que el silencio. O que dijera se veía como una prostituta.

—No, hace bastante calor, de hecho —se levantó, dejando que él admiraba su cuerpo en totalidad.

—Por eso la vestimenta tan…

—¿Sensual? —completó la frase sólo por gusto.

Él asintió a medias, su cabeza moviéndose por inercia.

—¿No dirás nada? Yo creo que me veo bastante bien.

—Eh, sí.

Si se estaba quedando mudo por ella, punto a su favor. Las cosas iban perfectas hasta ahora.

—Aún así creo que deberías cubrirte un poco.

—No, me gusta. Me pregunto qué dirá la gente cuando me vea así.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, al parecer no le agradó demasiado el último comentario; quizás imaginándose a miles de hombres admirando a la pelinegra cuando pasara por las aldeas.

—Quizás te ofrecerán dinero.

Sí, estaba celoso, y eso sacaba lo peor de él.

—Ay, mí querido Inuyasha —avanzó con paso marcado, su cadera moviéndose de lado a lado, ambas manos en la cintura—, no tienes que ser tan celoso. Sólo tú me verás así.

—Quítate eso.

Bien, iban demasiado rápido.

¿Ni siquiera un beso primero? ¿Algún cumplido? ¿Sería capaz de sólo ir por la acción? Inuyasha no parecía ser un hombre de aquellos, pero quizás estaba equivocada. Ella misma había dicho que no era de cartón, sin embargo, le desilusionaba que se mostrara tan apasionado sólo porque la vio con menos ropa de lo acostumbrado, un poco más de maquillaje y una actitud más seductora.

No dejó que nada de eso lo notara. Si él quería estar con ella, lo complacería, a lo mejor después de eso podrían hablar de los temas más serios, como empezar una relación amorosa, declararse sus sentimientos, abrazos, caricias, besos, y todo eso meloso que hacían las parejas.

Pero Inuyasha la detuvo apenas intentó desabrocharse el vestido.

—Espera a que salga.

¿Ah? Kagome no entendía nada. Primero le decía que se desvistiera, ahora le daba vergüenza verla cuando pronto estarían ambos desnudos y compartiendo un momento íntimo.

—Pero si…

—Kagome, ¿sabes? Te diré algo —él suspiró, casi como si le costara hablar—, te ves como una prostituta. Y no me gusta.

Joder. Eso dolió.

—¿Qué te pasa? Desde que llegaste has estado haciendo cosas extrañas. Tú no eres así.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, su corazón presionando contra el pecho, acongojado por los comentarios del hanyô. Sabia que no tenía tacto con las palabras, pero no era necesario que lo dijese tan fríamente, menos algo como aquello; cualquier mujer se sentiría horrible si la comparaban con una puta, ¡una chica fácil!

—Oye, no llores. Lo siento.

—No, no importa. Tienes razón, parezco…

Lo siguiente la sorprendió. Repentinamente, se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos de Inuyasha, su cabello siendo acariciado delicadamente por las garras demoníacas, y él prestándole su pecho para que fuese su apoyo. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón la calmaba, sentir el calor de su cuerpo la debilitaba, juró que si no fuese porque la estaban sujetando, hubiese caído de rodillas al suelo.

—Niña tonta, sea a quien sea que quieres impresionar con esto, no está funcionando.

Díganselo a ella. Se había dado cuenta minutos atrás.

¿Sensual o prostituta? Ya no veía la diferencia.

Eliminado de su lista.

* * *

><p>¡Já! ¿Pensaron que Inuyasha caería por verla así? No, no, no. Él no es de esos hombres que se deja impresionar por una mujer sensual, así que Kagome tendrá que hacer algo mucha más que eso para poder conquistarlo. ¡Y le dijo niña, otra vez!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :) ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

Os adoro ;D

El Señor del Mostacho envía saludos :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


	5. The lady or the gentleman is a trap

¡Hola! :)

Aquí traigo otro capítulo que de seguro les gustará bastante. Ya al final del capítulo sabrán el porqué del título (si no saben mucho el significado, se los recomiendo que lo busquen para que puedan entenderlo).

¿Saben? Estoy leyendo el manga otra vez y tengo que decir que me enfurece que por culpa de la traducción al inglés digan que "Tessaiga" (Colmillo de Acero) se llama "Tetsusaiga". Por favor, mis queridos lectores, cuando escriban las historias y decidan dejar los nombres en japonés, averigüen cómo se escriben, porque si uno quiere mantener la realidad de la historia y del idioma que está manejando, debe saber hacerlo. Así que fíjense bien ;D

¡Oh Dios! Muchas, muchas, muchas, pero es que infinitas gracias por todos los comentarios que han llegado, realmente me suben el ánimo y dan ganas de publicar cada capítulo nuevo :D ¡Los adoro mis lectores!

**marlene vasquez: **no, por supuesto que no se quedará hasta acá. Kagome tiene muchas técnicas y va a aprovechar cada una de ellas, hasta que conquiste a Inuyasha (si es que lo logra). Sí, noté que eres anti-Kikyô, pero no hay problema con eso, cada una tiene su propio pensamiento (yo no lo soy, simplemente me gusta más la pareja de Inuyasha y Kagome). ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! Un beso :)

**hi-chan: **bueno, acá está el otro capítulo, para que no quedes más con la intriga :D Como he dicho, mis publicaciones son semanales (excepto si me veo impedida de acceder a mi laptop). ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D

**sajuhe: **los celos, sí, quizás sea la técnica más apropiada para hacer sacar a Inuyasha su amor por ella, y creo que en este capítulo en particular veremos ese lado ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ;D

**Rinmy Uchiha: **que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, ¡muchas gracias por comentarla! :)

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo ;D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (excepto en mis sueños)

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

The lady (or the gentleman) is a trap

**Técnica Nº 4: La difícil**

_Otra__ de las técnicas que sabemos dan exitosos resultados, es la de ser una chica difícil. La mezcla entre el misterio y la indiferencia vuelven loco e interesan a cualquier hombre. Por lo general, a los hombres les gustan los desafíos y qué mejor que conquistar a una mujer que no lo toma en cuenta y de la que no sabe mucho. Al final, él cree que te está conquistando, cuando en verdad, tú lo tienes en la palma de tu mano._

Si su puta mala suerte creía que tenía esto ganado, estaba muy equivocada. La guerra no terminaba hasta que lo decidiera, y claramente ese momento aún se encontraba bastante lejano.

Indiferencia, esa era la carta del triunfo. Y confiaba plenamente en que daría resultado.

La noche anterior había sido un fiasco, debía reconocerlo, pero, sinceramente, nunca creyó que transformarse en una exagerada mujer sofisticada fuese su fuerte; ella era un alma libre, fuerte, provenía de una época en donde el sexo femenino tenía los mismos derechos que los hombres, y sacaría a relucir sus raíces de la mejor manera que pudiese. Volvería a su ropa normal, claro, no el uniforme escolar, pero sí algo más recatado, como el pantalón que actualmente llevaba puesto, esa remera de tiras verde que tanto le gustaba, y que el escote no era lo suficientemente abierto como para siquiera dejar entrever el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Si Inuyasha quería que no pareciera una prostituta, bueno, aquí estaba.

Y lo mejor de todo era que ella no tuvo que buscarlo, sino que fue él mismo quien se aproximó; aún estaban solos, porque Sango y Miroku no habían regresado, y le tenía sin cuidado el paradero de Shippô, no le interesaba nada más que lograr su objetivo. Egoísta, pero tampoco le importaba. Si conseguía hacer que Inuyasha se rindiera a sus pies, que dijese el mundo lo que quisiera.

—Kagome, ¿qué estás haciendo? —dijo él mientras la observaba moverse por todos lados, le traía mala espina esa sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Ella no le contestó. El hanyô frunció el ceño.

—Oye, te estoy hablando.

No lo mires, no le hables, ni te atrevas a tocarlo.

Las tres recomendaciones que transformarían esta simple técnica en una victoria.

—¡Kagome!

Lástima que Inuyasha no era paciente. Y decían que la tercera era la vencida. Sin embargo, a la pelinegra no le extrañó cuando el medio demonio la tomó bruscamente del brazo, volteándola en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, obligándola a encararlo, aunque logró mantener su mirada lejos de esos orbes dorados, fijándola en cualquier lugar que pareciera interesante en esos momentos.

Como en lo bonito de sus uñas, por ejemplo.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Sonaba desesperado. Punto a su favor.

Pero ya se estaba aburriendo de mantener el silencio, por lo que pondría en práctica su otra táctica, mostrarse desinteresada a cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca. O quizás empezar un tema que le llamara la atención, y simplemente dar muy pocos detalles sobre ello.

Sí, la segunda opción era mucho más tentadora.

—¿Sabes? Me iré a mi época por un par de días.

Que le quedase claro que era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no, no puedes irte —típica negación de Inuyasha.

—No eres mi novio —que se le quedara eso marcado de por vida al idiota—, así que no me des órdenes. Haré lo que se me plazca.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer allá? Dijiste que no tenías más de esos estúpidos exámenes hasta dentro de muchos días.

—No sé, quién sabe lo que iré a hacer. Puedo, quizás, ver a un chico… —musitó la última palabra en un tono lento, alargando las sílabas mientras las pronunciaba.

_Esa_ frase fue lo que desató el infierno. E Inuyasha se había convertido en el diablo que lo resguardaba. Kagome lo vio arrugar la nariz, una señal que le hacía saber estaba celoso, y la forma con que la miraba indicaba que esperaba dijese alguna cosa más, por ejemplo, el nombre de ese sujeto para ir a buscarlo y partirle la cara en cuanto lo viese.

¿Estaría dando demasiado detalle? Se preguntó la pelinegra, pero no indagó mucho en aquella incógnita, puesto que tener a un medio demonio iracundo, intrigado y claramente celoso, era mejor que cualquier "cita" falsa que pudiese haber inventado. Por supuesto que no tenía que salir con alguien, sólo lo había dicho para disfrutar la reacción de Inuyasha.

Pero el medio demonio no era idiota, y lastimeramente, sabía perfectamente que la chica sentía algo que iba más allá que la amistad por él; si ella quería jugar sucio, no se quedaría atrás y le seguiría. Le haría cambiar de opinión, le costara lo que le costara.

Poco sabía Kagome que Inuyasha utilizaría una técnica propia: la seducción.

Y las cosas pasaron en segundos, la sacerdotisa sin tener tiempo de reaccionar o resistirse ante la fuerza inhumana con que el hanyô la hizo chocar de espalda contra la pared, su diminuto cuerpo quedando atrapado entre la espada y la pared, literalmente (si contaban que Tessaiga se hallaba en la cintura de él). La pelinegra abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y por mucho que intentó alejarlo, se quedó prendida observando el camino que estaban tomando los labios demoníacos, acercándose peligrosamente a los suyos.

_Control. Indiferencia. Difícil. _

Recordó Kagome, pero las palabras parecían estar entrando por un oído y salir por el otro.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres volver? —susurró Inuyasha, su aliento golpeando levemente la boca de ella.

_Resistencia._

—Podríamos aprovechar que estamos solos y…

—Inuyasha, será mejor que…

Él la hizo callar, utilizando un método poco convencional, porque no eran sus manos las que estaban impidiéndole hablar, sino que los labios que él acaba de plantar en… _la comisura de su boca_.

Realmente que lo _intentó_, que quiso alejarlo, pero su cerebro parecía haber sido golpeado por una carga eléctrica, porque no reaccionaba ante ninguno de sus mandatos.

Joder. Quería girar el rostro y besarlo.

Y a la mierda con la técnica. ¿Era necesario decir que su control se había ido a un lugar del cual no podía regresar?

Pero el medio demonio no le dio siquiera tiempo de disfrutarlo por más que dos segundos, tomando su distancia inmediatamente; la chica maldijo cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Lo que terminó de cagarla emocionalmente, fue la manera en que la lengua del hanyô pasó por su labio inferior, luego haciendo lo mismo, pero en el mismo sector que anteriormente había "besado".

¿Difícil? ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando él hasta para dar un beso que no-es-beso lo hacía tan exquisitamente delicioso?

Estúpido que le jodía todos sus intentos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz, porque _algo_ había avanzando.

De seguro, la siguiente táctica sería su carta de victoria.

Y obviaría completamente que ese era el mismo pensamiento que surcaba su cabeza cada vez que una no le resultaba.

* * *

><p>¡OH! Hubo acercamiento, ¡hubo acercamiento! Alerta, alerta, desmayo inminente (? Nah, yo me hubiera ido a la mierda si fuera Kagome, ¿cómo pudo soportar mantener la consciencia teniéndolo tan cerca? ¡Y con ese semi-beso! XD<p>

Muchas gracias por haber leído, si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario, siempre son bienvenidos :)

¡Os adoro!

Y como siempre el Señor del Mostacho los saluda :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


	6. Kagome, osuwari

¡Hola! :)

Aquí reportándome como todas las semanas, además de que estoy enferma y obligada a permanecer en cama hasta nuevo aviso u.ú

¡OH! Dios, realmente... ¿más de 100 reviews? Nah, los adoro, ¡son geniales! Juro que nunca esperé todo esto, pero me pone feliz, eso no puedo negárselos, debe ser la sensación que tienen los cantantes cuando la gente compra tickets para sus conciertos, sólo que yo soy gratis ;D (O sea... no yo, pero leer la historia. Yo debo valer, aunque sea, un peso ._.)

**mimika: **excelente que te esté gustando la historia, espero que este capítulo también. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

**Rinmy Uchiha: **jaja, los celos de Inuyasha son lo mejor, a mí también me gustan, es la única forma de sacarle los sentimientos XD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ;D

**hi-chan: **bueno, Kagome ciertamente tuvo un avance en el capítulo pasado, pero creo que fue ella quien cayó en las redes de Inuyasha, aunque... ¿podemos culparla? Creo que no, a cualquiera que se nos ponga Inuyasha de esa manera tan seductiva se desmaya, ¡tuvo fuerza de voluntad, por lo menos! Ahí debo aplaudirla, no lo besó (yo le hubiera sacado hasta la ropa, sinceramente XD). ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! :D

**kagomekaoru: **sí, Inuyasha tomó la delantera, ahora veremos cómo le hará Kagome para recomponerse y ser ella quien lo deje mudo a él. Bueno, espero te guste este capítulo, ¡gracias por el review! :D

**sajuhe: **¿los celos con Kôga? A mí también me gustan, pero como que después de tiempo ya no, porque eran estúpidos. Inuyasha tenía más que claro que Kagome no se iría con Kôga por mucho que sucediera, se iría a su época, pero no con él, por eso es que no los utilizo demasiado, así que prefiero utilizar a una persona que Inuyasha desconoce y no sabe qué relación tiene con Kagome, eso es peor XD ¡Que estés bien, muchas gracias por comentar! ;)

Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Kagome, osuwari.

**Técnica Nº 5: O te aman o te odian**

_Esta técnica consiste en tener una actitud desafiante, que juegue de igual a igual con el sexo opuesto y que no se deje influenciar por los cumplidos. Por ej__emplo, si él te dice algo bonito, contéstale: ya lo sabía. Él quedará anonado al principio y puede que hasta le moleste tu actitud, pero finalmente le llamarás la atención, le encantará tu seguridad y sentirá que él es el hombre capaz de "domarte"._

Cualquiera que supiera su eficacia en la misión de lograr conquistar a Inuyasha, le diría que debía desistir, olvidarse y simplemente aceptar la cruda realidad: él sólo tenía ojos para Kikyô. Sin embargo, Kagome no pensaba así, quizás porque era una mujer persistente por naturaleza o bien… una idiota.

A lo mejor no necesitaba indagar demasiado en aquel pensamiento.

Debía reconocer, sinceramente, que lo que finalmente logró convencerla de poner en práctica esta táctica fue el detalle de que el hanyô sentiría que estaba frente a un tigre salvaje que no dejaba se le acercara nadie, más que nada, y siendo ya específica, leer la palabra "domarte", o sea una que se aplicaba a la perfección con el origen canino de él, le hacía pensar que en cuanto Inuyasha viera que no podía con ella, bueno, intentaría hacerla sucumbir en sus brazos.

Lo que no sucedería.

Kami-sama, tendría que poner cuidado con eso.

_Algo_ le decía a Kagome que estaba cerca de cumplir su misión de hacerle ver a Inuyasha que ella podía ser igual de mujer que cualquier otra —obviaría que sólo le interesaba serlo más que Kikyô; y de paso que quizás ya no sólo era para demostrar que no era una niña—.

Ahora, si le preguntaban "eso" que la tenía tan optimista… era una respuesta que no existía. Sólo lo sabía, así de simple. Quizás tenía que con el hecho de que había logrado seducir hacer un par de días al hanyô, esa estrategia de ponerlo celoso siempre funcionaba. O bueno, él la había seducido a ella (puto beso que le dio en la comisura de los labios).

El asunto era que "alguien" había seducido al "otro", y "eso" significaba una "cosa" buena.

Olvídenlo, se estaba confundiendo con sus propios pensamientos.

Lanzó un suspiro. Sus nuevos problemas centrándose en la manera de lograr que la no-muy-cortés boca de Inuyasha mascullara una frase que pudiera considerarse como un cumplido.

…

¿Realmente tenía esperanzas de que ello sucediera? O sea, estábamos hablando de Inuyasha.

No…

Sí. Todo podía suceder en este mundo. Había que ser optimista.

—Kagome, oye, ¿por qué no regresamos a la cabaña y me cocinas un poco de ramen? Tengo ham…

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo? Que yo sepa, tienes dos manos que puedes usar a la perfección —contestó con la voz más desafiante que tenía.

Luego se preguntaría la razón por la cual levantaba la ceja cada vez que intentaba verse intimidante, como si eso hiciera más dura su expresión cuando en realidad se veía estúpido, estaba segura de ello.

O quizás enojada, tal como se veía Inuyasha en esos momentos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca que denotaba disgusto. Tuvo que apretar su boca y contenerse para no soltar una carcajada, tampoco podía ser tan notoria en sus intenciones, especialmente porque ya hace días que el medio demonio la cuestionaba por sus "actitudes raras", como había dicho él.

—Yo no sé cocinar.

—Una lástima, te morirás de hambre entonces —le sonrió con esa expresión de "no puedo hacer nada al respecto, que pena ser tú" (o quizás podía denominarla como la "perra sonriente"), lo que obviamente no le gustó para nada al peliplateado, el solo gruñido que escuchó por parte de él fue suficiente para hacerle saber aquello.

—Keh. Y yo que había pensado el que te vieras bonita hoy significaba que estabas de buen humor, veo que no.

Ok.

Creía haber escuchado que _alguien_ a su alrededor le había alagado, pero sólo estaban Inuyasha y ella, así que era su imaginación. O también podía significar que había sido el hanyô.

Esperen.

_No_, imposible. ¿Había sido Inuyasha?

Estaba completamente segura de que en sus clases de historia nunca habían mencionado que caería un meteorito y destruiría Japón en esta época, porque era lo mínimo que esperaba sucediera luego de tales palabras. ¿El apocalipsis? Era una opción. O quizás sólo se trataba de Inuyasha, inconscientemente, abriéndole el camino para poner en práctica la táctica.

Ya sabía que contestar.

—Lo sé.

—Pero te ves hermosa, de verdad que sí.

Si caía en un colapso nervioso, ya sabían a quien echarle la culpa.

Y él seguía lanzando cumplidos.

Ay no, ¿se estaba sonrojando? ¡Qué le sucedía al mundo! ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Tenía miedo, estas cosas no pasaban así como así, o sea… o había algo que él escondía tras aquellas palabras o definitivamente tendría que esperar por el apocalipsis.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy bella, lo reconozco. No eres el primero que me lo dice.

_Sé arrogante, orgullosa_, era la mejor forma de ponerse a la par con Inuyasha.

Pero… ¿por qué, súbitamente, el hanyô se veía tan cerca? ¿Y por qué había tantos árboles en el maldito bosque? ¡Lo único que conseguía era chocar y quedar entre el cuerpo del medio demonio y un tronco!

—Puedo demostrarle lo bella que pienso estás.

Inuyasha se estaba juntando demasiado con Miroku.

Y seguía igual de cerca, si es que no _más_.

Joder.

—No, gracias, te creo —no supo cómo logró mascullar aquello, porque a) sentía que se le iba el aire, b) él parecía estar a punto de besarla y, de idiota, lo alejaba.

—Perfecto. Ahora, yo sé que te haría mucho más atractiva si me cocinaras ramen, ¿no lo crees?

¿Qué?

Kagome creyó escuchar mal, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del medio demonio la convenció de que sí había pasado lo que creía.

¡El maldito la había halagado sólo para que cocinara!

—No… —sintió la furia fluir por su ser.

_Inhala, exhala, in…_

—Inuyasha, ¡osuwari!

¿Había pensado alguna vez en las consecuencias que podía traer mandar al suelo al hanyô mientras lo tenía tan cerca que prácticamente su mano estaba agarrándola?

Después de esto de seguro lo meditaría mejor.

Porque ahora, literalmente, estaba a la _par_ con él, para ser específica, debajo de su cuerpo, sorprendentemente él logrando amortiguar el golpe con sus brazos (y así no aplastarla).

Mierda.

Estaba segura de que la táctica no se refería a este tipo de "igualación".

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio sonreír.

—Kagome… osuwari —susurró con esa voz endemoniadamente ronca y sensual.

Si no fuera por la repentina aparición de Sango y Miroku, estaba consciente de que una o ambas cosas hubieran sucedido: 1) lo hubiera golpeado, 2) él la habría besado.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

* * *

><p>¡JÁ! XD Espero que se haya entendido el porqué del título del capítulo, siempre me pareció gracioso que pasara eso (lo último del capítulo), ya me lo imagino.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! :) Ya nos estamos acercando al final, quedan sólo dos capítulos más.

Si lo desean, pueden dejar un comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos ;D

¡Os adoro! Y el Señor del Mostacho también :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


	7. Sin pelos en la lengua

¡Hola! :)

Uh, se terminó mi primera semana de vuelta a clases y... soy feliz (? Aunque creo que mi rodilla se hizo mierda, no puedo moverla u.ú Ah, y en mi país está quedando la cagada XD

Bueno, como siempre debo agradecerles por todos sus comentarios, ¡es que son demasiados! :D Me hacen tan felices, son lo mejor y leer las opiniones de ustedes sobre el comportamiento de Inuyasha sexy es genial :) ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

**hi-chan:** ¿misionaste en el sur? Yo soy de Temuco, así que el sur la lleva (H) Jajaja :) Alguna vez le tocaba a Inuyasha vengarse por todos los osuwari que Kagome le había dado, la venganza es dulce dicen por ahí xD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo!

**kagomekaoru: **aww... lo siento por lo corto de los capítulos, pero ya expliqué que mi tiempo es reducido y prefiero escribir algo corto, pero por lo menos publicar, debo reconocer que no vivo sin FanFiction XD Ya veremos si a Kagome le terminan resultando las técnicas, ha avanzado algo, hay que reconocerlo ;D ¡Muchas gracias por el review, un beso!

**sajuhe: **¡Oh! El Señor del Mostacho tiene pareja, ¡le encontraste a la Señora del Mostacho! :D Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, ¡muchas gracias a ti por leerla y por comentar! Bueno, sin más te dejo con el nuevo capítulo, ¡que lo disfrutes! ;)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

3. Las tácticas las saqué de una página de internet, pero no recuerdo cual.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Sin pelos en la lengua

**Técnica N° 6: Descarada.**

_Si no quieres andar con tantos rodeos entonces tu técnica es la de ser directa. Muéstrale que le gustas, guíñale el ojo, susúrrale al oído y ponlo un poco nerv__ioso, pero todo de a poco. Juega a la seducción de dar y quitar, demuéstrale lo que sientes, dale un par de estocadas y luego retírate un poco, pero sin mostrar indiferencia, eso lo volverá loco._

Kagome había pensado pasar de esta táctica, pero cuando "pasó" a besar el cuello de Inuyasha, dudaba que hubiese vuelta atrás.

Ella no era de esas muchachas lanzadas y que podía comportarse sensualmente de la nada, sin embargo algunas veces tocaba arriesgarse e intentarlo. Estaba segura de que la frase: "Hazme lo que desees" había sonado casi como un cliché de prostituta, pero que también era lo que había gatillado la situación actual. O sea, algo de bueno tenía el hecho de que el medio demonio la tuviera contra la pared de su habitación y, agregando a ello, su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

Estaría realmente sorprendida si lograba mantenerse de pie por un minuto más, porque juraba que sus rodillas se habían vuelto de gelatina y sus pies de mantequilla siendo derretida por el fuego.

¿Se suponía que la revista había mencionado algo de ir "paso a paso"?

En un principio pensó en seguir esa regla, pero demonios, ¿cómo podía resistirse a él? ¡Era una tortura! Era capaz de mandar todo a la mierda si el bendito idiota terminaba la distancia y de una vez por todas la besaba.

Pero estamos hablando de su vida, lo que significa que no sucedería.

—Kagome… —su voz salió ronca, se notaba por lo gastado de ella que alguna sensación habían dejado las acciones atrevidas de la muchacha. Detuvo su cercanía hacia el rostro femenino a tan sólo centímetros de la boca—, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Lo estaba consiguiendo.

Realmente adoraba a su familia, especialmente cuando decidían irse a la casa de su tía que vivía en una ciudad aledaña a Tokio y no regresaban en varios días.

—¿Por qué no? Te gusta… y a mí también —susurró con suavidad, y notó que los orbes dorados se detuvieron por unos momentos en sus labios, observando con detención el movimiento de ellos con cada palabra que modulaba.

Inuyasha formuló una mueca que podía significar tanto contrariedad como nerviosismo; para cuando la chica pensó que finalmente haría algo, él la empujó levemente contra la pared y luego la soltó, alejándose con rapidez hacia la puerta de salida. Kagome se desesperó al ver que sus posibilidades de seducirlo se volverían nulas en cuanto el hanyô abandonara la habitación, no podía permitirlo.

—Espera —lo llamó, él se detuvo—. ¿Por qué te vas?

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto, Kagome? Te has estado comportando extraña estas últimas semanas y ahora apareces con esta vestimenta que… —logró divisar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas masculinas—, ¡que muestra demasiado! ¿Y qué con eso de besarme en el cuello?

Lo admitía, quizás había exagerado un poco al elegir ponerse su pijama veraniego cuando aún estaban en pleno invierno, debía decir que tenía un poco de frío, después de todo llevar una remera de tiras y con corte "V" de cuello y un pantaloncillo que con suerte cubría hasta la terminación de sus nalgas, no había sido precisamente la imagen seductora que expresaba la revista. Pero al beso no le encontraba nada de malo, era culpa de Inuyasha el haberse descubierto el cuello y darle la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Él se veía un tanto desesperado, casi podía presumir que estaba enojado con ella, sin embargo no sabía el porqué.

No obstante, rendirse era la última opción que tenía en mente. Aprovechó que el hanyô parecía estar un poco más tranquilo, y distraído, para acercarse con el mismo meneo de caderas pronunciado que anteriormente había utilizado. Lástima que los sentidos de Inuyasha eran más rápidos y la advirtieron antes de que pudiese hacer un movimiento.

—No. Si sigues con lo mismo, me iré a mi época.

Suspiró, decidiendo que ya no podía seguir con esto, no estaba funcionando.

—Está bien. Quédate, me iré a dormir.

Se dirigió a su cama, sintiendo la mirada de Inuyasha seguirla fijamente; en pocos segundos se metió entre las sábanas, sintiéndose decepcionada porque no había tenido éxito con la que creía iba a ser la mejor de las técnicas, después de todo, él era un hombre y debía reaccionar cuando una mujer se le insinuaba. ¿Por qué no había funcionado?

—Kagome, arréglate la ropa. Se bajó el tirante de la remera y… —el hanyô no terminó la frase, la chica se dio cuenta del porqué cuando quiso acomodar su vestimenta y notó que por el desliz del tirante casi se podía ver su seno derecho.

A lo mejor sí tenía una oportunidad.

Se hizo la dormida, aparentando no escucharlo y se movió en la cama, de tal manera que Inuyasha tuviese una plena de vista de su parte frontal, soltando un sonido extraño que hiciera más creíble que estaba perdida en los brazos de Morfeo. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, obviamente era Inuyasha, y rato después algo tocó su hombro, sobresaltándola, y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Eh… nada —se notaba nervioso.

—Inuyasha, ¿ibas a…?

—¡Tan sólo iba a subirte el tirante, no pienses mal!

—Acércate —le dijo, él acatando—. No te preocupes, si lo deseas, puedes tocar.

¿Desde cuándo ella decía esas cosas?

Su mano agarró una de las sensibles orejas del medio demonio, acariciándola con suavidad, provocando que Inuyasha se inclinara, entregándose a las sensaciones que siempre le producía el que rozaran esa parte. Kagome aprovechó, por la cercanía, y dirigió sus labios hacia el cuello de él, repitiendo la misma acción, besándole en el sector y de paso lamiendo con la punta de su lengua.

Lo sintió estremecerse.

—Inuyasha… —susurró—, ya no soy una niña, recuérdalo.

Él sólo asintió vagamente, parecía un perro siendo dominado por su ama.

Tomó la mano del hanyô y la guió hasta su cuello, moviéndola hacia arriba para que llegara a su rostro, pasando los dedos masculinos por sus labios, agarrándolos momentáneamente en su boca, luego la hizo descender en dirección a uno de sus senos. Soltó la oreja que acariciaba con su mano derecha, deseando tocar el pecho fornido que tantas veces había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando debía curarlo por las batallas, sin embargo, al parecer la magia se perdió en cuanto dejó de acariciar aquella sensible parte, la mano que dirigía hacia su busto la de Inuyasha se vio atrapada por la otra de él con gran fuerza.

Un gruñido salió desde la garganta del peliplateado. Sus orbes doradas fulminaron con destreza las suyas chocolate.

—Kagome, sea lo que sea que estás intentado conseguir, detente, ahora —fue una orden, no una petición—. No sé mucho de estos temas, pero juraría que estás intentando seducirme.

—¿Y hay algo de malo en ello? —tenía que ser directa, era parte del juego.

—¡Sí, porque lo estás logrando, maldita sea! —él se alejó con rapidez, casi como si tuviese miedo de dejarse llevar por las emociones.

Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar, especialmente del medio demonio.

—¿Qué querías? Soy un hombre después de todo.

De alguna manera, esto terminó por quitar las esperanzas en Kagome.

Quizás no era lo suficientemente atractiva para él. Cada vez se convencía más de que no podía competir contra Kikyô, ella siempre tendría el amor de Inuyasha y no había que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Lo siento —murmuró, tomando por sorpresa al hanyô.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No has hecho nada malo.

—Me he comportado como una idiota en estos días. Juro que ya no más, así que quédate tranquilo, no te molestaré. Buenas noches, Inuyasha —volvió a acomodarse en su cama, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Buenas noches, Kagome.

Cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidarse de la revista y del maldito momento en que decidió seguir sus estúpidos consejos.

—Y no eres una idiota, eso te lo aseguro.

Las palabras de Inuyasha lograron sacarle una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>¡LO SÉ! Soy mala porque no los dejo besarse, pero... están cerca, o eso es lo que se puede ver. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡ya queda sólo un capítulo! :D<p>

Muchas gracias por haber leído, si lo desean pueden dejar un comentario :)

El Señor del Mostacho envía su saludos :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


	8. Sólo tú y yo

¡Hola! :)

Oh, es el último capítulo, una pena enorme, no me gusta terminar las historias, pero creo que ésta fue buena y valió mucho escribirla :D

Perdón por no haber publicado el día jueves, pero viajé y mi computadora justo se echó a perder, así que estuve varios días sin ella, ¡casi morí! ;O;

Ah, de verdad que muchas gracias a todos los que han apoyado esta historia, sus comentarios son lo mejor y créanme cuando les digo que alegra demasiado leerlos, es reconfortante saber que a las personas les gusta lo que escribes y claro, todo por ustedes, sino no publicaría ;D ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! Los adoro con todo mi corazón :)

**mimiika:** sí, Inuyasha diciéndole que no es una idiota es lindo, especialmente si viene de él que acostumbra a decir tonterías la mayoría del tiempo ;) Aquí está el último capítulo, ¡que lo disfrutes! Muchas gracias por haber comentado :D

**kagomekaoru:** ah, no te preocupes, no me ofendo si me piden capítulos más largos, si pudiera hacerlo, créeme que los escribiría :) Sí, Inuyasha se está portando como un caballero, hay que decirlo, aparte de que por mucha seducción él nunca se aprovechará de Kagome (bueno, excepto cuando se siente una bestia y salvaje xD). ¡Espero te guste el último capítulo, muchas gracias por el review! ;P

**sajuhe: **jaja, a todos hago sufrir con el beso, ya verás si se da o no ;D Envíale saludos a la Señora del Mostacho, mira que por acá el Señor anda loco por ella, ¡quiere matrimonio! (Qué lanzado, ¿no? xD). ¡Muchas gracias por comentar, un beso! :)

**hi-chan:** sí, este es el último capítulo, una lástima u.u Pero esperemos que por fin algo suceda entre estos dos, dicen que la séptima es la vencida (? xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! :D

Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero les guste! Va dedicado a ustedes, a todos quienes leyeron esta humilde historia y le dieron el éxito que tiene, vuelvo a decir ¡muchas gracias! :)

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko (y que si me hubiera ganado la lotería ayer quizás los podría haber comprado xD)

2. Las técnicas no son mías, sino de una página de internet que no recuerdo el nombre.

3. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>"Por eso me gusta ella. Kikyô es una mujer, no una niña inmadura y caprichosa como tú". Kagome se sintió morir, pero nunca imaginó que su solución estaría en aquel simple artículo de una revista: "7 técnicas para conquistar a un hombre"<em>

**I'm not a girl, Inuyasha!**

Sólo tú y yo

**Técnica N° 7: Sé tú.**

_Una de las técnicas más efectivas a la hora de c__onquistar a un hombre es ser uno mismo. Sin grandes pretensiones, maquillaje excesivo o vestuario sensual. Una mujer que se destaca por ser quien es. Una mujer que es amistosa, es relajada y no mantiene distintas poses en la vida es, sin duda, una de las más apetecidas por el sexo opuesto. Si piensas que el chico indicado llegará cuando tenga que llegar y no quieres esforzarte por volver locos a todos, ésta es la mejor técnica para ti._

Apenas terminó de leer la última palabra, lanzó la revista al bote de basura.

Claro, comportarse normalmente. Eso no había dado resultado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viajando al lado de Inuyasha; ¿qué pensaban estas personas que daban los consejos? ¿Que eras la chica maravilla?

Bueno, estaba claro que ella no lo era.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a tocar el tema de la seducción ni de las estúpidas técnicas, lo que le alegraba demasiado, porque llegaba a sentir vergüenza de tan sólo pensar lo que Inuyasha llevaba imaginándose durante estas dos semanas. Le había aclarado que no la consideraba una idiota, pero estaba en todo su derecho si alguna vez creyó que lo era, porque sinceramente se había portado como una maestra en el tema.

Seguían en su casa, más que nada porque Kagome deseaba descansar un poco de la época antigua, además de que sabía, aunque él no lo admitiera, que el hanyô también podía relajarse aquí. El no tener que pensar en demonios, incluso si eran sólo dos días, era casi como unas vacaciones en el paraíso para ellos.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó la chica cuando bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Inuyasha intentando ver, lo que parecía ser, una película de acción.

—Ramen —contestó sin dudarlo.

Ella rió. Era tan obvia la respuesta.

—Ramen será, entonces.

Se apresuró en preparar los alimentos, calentando el agua para comenzar con los fideos y luego se puso a cortar los vegetales que agregaría al plato.

Debía reconocer que se sentía un poco más tranquila ahora, llegó a ser estresante el estar preocupada todos los días para ver cómo lograría ejecutar cada una de las técnicas, lo que implicaba vestuario, transformar su actitud, porque ninguno de los consejos se asemejaba a la personalidad y forma de actuar que tenía. Ella era de carácter explosivo, bondadosa y determinada para sus cosas, amigable, solidaria, y claro, ninguna de las tácticas describía ese tipo de cualidades. ¿Cómo pensó que podría resultar? Era cuestión de lógica. Aparentaría por un par de días que era de esa manera, pero al fin y al cabo terminaría siendo la misma de siempre y de nada le serviría ser una chica sensual o de esas inocentes que recordaba haber leído en la revista.

Estúpida. Seguía convencida de ello.

—¡Auch! —exclamó. Por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, se despreocupó del cuchillo y éste, al cortar un vegetal, le hizo daño en un dedo—. Duele —se quejó. Era de esas heridas pequeñas, pero que dolían como los mil demonios.

Se apresuró en buscar una servilleta para limpiar la sangre que comenzó a emanar de la apertura, haciendo presión para ver si con ello detenía el flujo. Reprimió un gemido, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, ¡sí que dolían! Como dicen por ahí: "Chiquito, pero poderoso".

—¿Qué pasó? —la cabeza de Inuyasha se asomó por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Por qué puedo oler tu sangre?

—No sucede nada, tan sólo me corté el dedo.

—Déjame ver —él se acercó, pero la chica no dejó que viera la herida.

—No es importante, es pequeña.

—¿Lavaste los vegetales? —ella negó—. Pueden estar contaminados con algo, eso puede infectar el corte —terminó rindiéndose y le dejó revisar—. Se ve bien, pero deberías vendarlo con algo.

—No es necesario, enserio —él frunció el ceño, no conforme, pero finalmente se tranquilizó y no siguió insistiendo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—¿Y no que no sabes cocinar? —musitó Kagome mientras se dirigía nuevamente a los vegetales, decidiendo que ya no había más que cortar y los lavó enseguida para sumarlos a la olla donde estaban los fideos.

—Pero puedo ayudar en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Sabes? Te haré un pastel. Mira, allí —señaló un estante—, hay harina. Es un polvo blanco…

—Sí sé qué es la harina. En mi época también existe —dijo Inuyasha con tono molesto.

Kagome rió. Recibió la harina y le pidió al hanyô que la ayudara a hacer la masa para la base del pastel, enseñándole el cómo debía mezclarla y luego juntarla para poder formar la consistencia firme y uniforme. Sin embargo, cuando él vio que no podía lograrlo, bufó con frustración, lo que provocó que la harina se esparciera y de paso se fuera contra su rostro, dejándolo cubierto de ella.

—¡Tu cara! —gritó la chica mientras carcajeaba.

—¡No te rías! —alegó él, su expresión denotaba enojo, la cual súbitamente cambió a una sonrisa que iba entre la arrogancia y como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea.

La cual fue tomar un puñado del polvo blanquecino y lanzarlo directamente hacia la pelinegra, quien dejó de reír apenas sintió el choque contra su rostro y tosió porque un poco le entró por la nariz.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¿Quién ríe ahora?

Kagome, en ese instante, terminó por olvidarse completamente de que hace dos semanas había comenzado con la misión de hacerle ver a Inuyasha que ya no era una niña, porque una vez que comenzó la guerra de harina dejó ver todo ese lado infantil que había intentado dejar atrás. Pero luego pensaría que valió la pena, porque el hanyô se estaba divirtiendo entre que esquivaba y lanzaba más harina hacia la chica mientras que ella hacía lo mismo.

Al final, la cocina quedó hecha un desastre, sin embargo, poco les importaba. La estaban pasando bien y eso hacía que cualquier otra cosa pareciera un detalle diminuto del cual se preocuparían después.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber terminado la preparación del pastel, y de pasar unos buenos minutos limpiando la cocina, finalmente se sentaron a disfrutar del ramen. Todavía se podían ver residuos de harina en el rostro de ambos y también en sus cabellos, sólo que a Kagome se le notaba mucho más que a Inuyasha por el color de aquéllos.<p>

Estaban en silencio, disfrutando de la comida, los dos hambrientos porque la chica se había levantado un poco tarde y no alcanzaron a desayunar. Claro, hasta que Inuyasha decidió tocar el tema que la muchacha creyó olvidado.

—Aún no entiendo el porqué comenzaste a adoptar esas actitudes.

Kagome casi escupió la comida cuando escuchó al medio demonio, teniendo que recomponerse y deliberar entre decirle la verdad o hacer caso omiso a las palabras. Pero sabía que la segunda opción no funcionaría, Inuyasha era insistente cuando se trataba de encontrar respuesta a sus dudas, además de que era un cuestionamiento que había estado rondando en su cabeza por los últimos días.

—Tonterías mías, sólo eso —contestó con rapidez, volviendo a meterse una gran cantidad de fideos en la boca para así tener que evitar hablar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, pasó después de nuestra discusión —él se quedó en silencio, al parecer recordando lo que sucedió en esa ocasión. Segundos después, miró a Kagome como si hubiese descubierto algo—. ¿No me digas que fue por lo que te dije de Kikyô?

Joder.

¿Qué podía decirle?

—Fue por eso —terminó de hablar el hanyô.

El silencio otorga, o eso dicen por ahí los antiguos dichos.

—Kagome, no quise que te sintieras mal por eso, pero es sólo que…

—No tienes para qué repetirlo, me quedó claro a la primera.

—Escúchame. No es necesario que hagas este tipo de cosas para… —se cortó y frunció el ceño—. ¿Para qué lo hacías? Si era para demostrar que eres mejor que Kikyô, lo estás tomando de mal forma. Eres mejor que ella en muchas formas, ¡a mí me encantas!

—¡No es eso! —se exasperó, levantándose repentinamente de su asiento—. ¡Tú me dijiste que era una niña y no lo soy!

Obvió totalmente que él había hecho una _casi_ confesión de sentimientos.

—¿Oíste lo que dije? ¡Kami-sama! No tenías para qué comportarte de esta manera, no sé qué planeabas sacar con todo esto.

—¿Hay algo de malo con demostrarte que te am…? —cortó las palabras, no sabía si se sentía preparada para declararse tan abiertamente. Por otro lado, supo que ya no podía arrepentirse de haber pronunciado la frase, porque la sola expresión sorprendida de Inuyasha fue suficiente para hacerle saber que en su mente había terminado de completar lo que iba a decir ella.

—¿Qué dijiste? —el hanyô dejó de comer.

—Nada.

—Kagome… ibas a decir que…

Se sintió acorralada, con la necesidad de gritarle en la cara lo que no había podido hace unos segundos atrás. ¿Pero cómo? No era algo que uno pudiese llegar y soltar como si no significara nada, era algo bastante importante para ser exacta.

—Sí, iba a decir que te amo.

Listo, lo había dicho.

Ahora podía irse a tirar del puente que estaba a unas cuadras del templo.

—Con permiso… —se alejó de la mesa; si se apresuraba, quizás nadie notaría que se iba a suicidar.

—Espera —él la detuvo con su mano agarrando la suya—. ¿Lo hiciste para demostrarme que me amas?

—Más que nada, para conquistarte, pero pareces inmune a todo tipo de encanto y sólo tienes ojos para Kikyô. ¿Contento? Ahí tie… tienes… —no terminó de hablar porque lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se anidó un nudo en su garganta.

—Kagome —Inuyasha la volteó, quedando así cara a cara—, eres una tonta, ¿lo sabías? No necesitas ser alguien más para gustarme, porque eres perfecta siendo la misma de siempre. A mí no me gusta la Kagome seductora ni la inocente o la que es arrogante al punto de ser molesta, sino la Kagome que está aquí, frente a mí.

—¡Pero es que Inuya…! —lágrimas habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas, sin embargo, esta vez no fue producto de ello que dejó de hablar, sino que la súbita cercanía del hanyô se había llevado toda voz en ella.

Y aunque hubiese querido decir palabra alguna, la boca de él también se lo habría impedido, porque, si su mente no le engañaba, Inuyasha la estaba… besando. No era de una forma apasionada o desesperada, sino que tierna, una de sus manos acariciando los pómulos de la pelinegra, otra en su cintura y acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Se separaron, la respiración de ella agitada, sólo porque la habían tomado por sorpresa. Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro del medio demonio, esa mueca arrogante que la volvía loca, no podía describir de otra manera la sensación; y Kagome se permitió sonreír también, un tanto emocionada por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo, ¿qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso Inuyasha la había elegido por sobre Kikyô?

—¿Sabes? Podría haberte besado hace bastante, pero piensa, ¿por qué lo hice ahora?

Que no le preguntara nada, porque se sentía incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente. Él pareció captar aquello, ya que se apresuró con contestar.

—Porque a la Kagome que quiero besar… está justo aquí y no era ninguna de las otras que vi en estos días —con su pulgar acarició la mejilla sonrosada de ella—. No necesitas demostrarme que eres una mujer, te he visto como tal desde el primer día que llegaste, y es endemoniadamente jodido, porque tampoco te he podido sacar de mi cabeza…

_Ni dejar de pensar en cuándo serás mi mujer. _

Pero ese sería un pensamiento que Inuyasha se guardaría hasta el momento indicado, por ahora, se conformaría con tenerla a su lado y asegurarse de que ese futuro definitivamente llegara.

Y Kagome, por su parte, decidió que, por una única vez, estaría de acuerdo con la revista en el hecho de que sí, "ser tú" es la mejor técnica de todas.

* * *

><p>Debo decir que esta es una de las primeras veces que siento hice un final adecuado, porque odio los finales (o como los escribo). Sinceramente, espero les haya gustado también al igual que la historia completa :D<p>

¿Ven? Ahí tienen la razón del porqué él no la besaba todavía, ¡pero tenía las ganas! Ese Inuyasha es todo un misterio, sin embargo, de todas formas lo amamos :)

¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia! Si lo desean, pueden dejar un comentario de este último capítulo (a quienes no tengan cuenta en la página, ruego me envíen su e-mail para poder enviarles una respuesta personal, puesto que no subiré más capítulos ni notas extras).

¡Los adoro! :D Como siempre, el Señor del Mostacho envía sus saludos y agradece también por haber permitido lanzarlo al estrellato :**{**D

**Franessa Black**


End file.
